Podria ser¿Natsu?
by TheHinata
Summary: Cuando la chica de la que estas enamorado es tu mejor amiga, tienes que aprovechar la primera oportunidad que venga, aunque solo tengas una pizca de esperanza...o podrias que quedar en la friend-zone para siempre.


_**One-Shot Dedicado a Crystalmeow-chan. : 3**_

 _ *********** M (u_u) m ***********_

 _ **::::::**_

-Mooo~ otra vez se arruinó todo…-

 _Lucy, una linda chica de apenas 17 años, con un escultural y muy llamativo cuerpo, un rostro angelical, unos ojos encantadores y una sonrisa tan dulce y tierna que podría enamorar a cualquiera e inclusive llegar a dar diabetes a otros…se veía quejando por décima novena vez en la noche, mientras Subía por el ascensor que daba directo con el piso de donde se alojaba con su mejor amigo._

Abrió sin delicadeza alguna la puerta sin importarle si su compañero estaba o no dormido y la cerró de la misma manera, por suerte el chico estaba despierto.

-por la cara que traes puedo sugerir que tu cita no salió como esperabas-comenzó a burlarse el mejor amigo de la chica, quien por el comentario recibió una mirada de muerte- t-tranquila luce, solo estoy jugando…

La chica dio un enorme suspiro y ya cansada de todo lo sucedido en la noche prefirió sentarse en el sofá junto al peli rosa.

-arruine todo de nuevo Natsu…-el puchero que comenzó a hacer la rubia le dio un aviso al muchacho que el llanto no iba a tardar en venir, y si había algo que él personalmente odiaba era ver a su linda rubia llorar-si era suya, aunque ya haya tenido 3 citas con chicos que no eran él-

-apuesto que todo fue culpa sujeto-dijo casi con enfado desapercibido lo último, todo con la intención de que la chica no lo notase.

-a estas alturas ni yo lo se…-como él estaba casi junto a ella, esta optó por usar el regazo del chico como su almohada, él la miro un poco sorprendido, pero la situación no le parecía mala de ninguna forma, con cariño comenzó a acariciar aquel cabello que desprendía un delicioso aroma- nee~ Natsu…será que algún día encontrare el chico ideal para mi…-preguntó ya casi dormida.

Él la miró durante unos segundos mientras esta cerraba los ojos, hasta que finalmente se durmió.

-tal vez, lo tengas todos los días frente a tus narices y aun no te has dado cuenta...-acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de ella, casi rozando los labios- niña boba…-finalizo dejando un dulce beso en la su frente y rápidamente en cuanto sintió su corazón acelerarse decidió por ir a dejar a la chica a su cuarto…

 _ **:::::**_

Al otro día, la rutina habitual comenzó, levantarse, lavarse, comer y dirigirse al instituto, puesto que iban al mismo se iban juntos, aunque el chico por ser 1 año mayor estaba en un curso superior.

-sigues deprimida por el idiota-cuestiono con su celoso tono resaltando, aunque igual que otras veces no se percató

-por supuesto no, él era un idiota-completamente concordó con la última parte- solo…ya va siendo otra cita fallida que comentarle a las chicas.

-simplemente no se lo digas-

-eres tan inocente…-susurro ella pensando en la atemorizante Titania y la demoniaca mirajane…

bien, nos vemos más tarde.

-estaremos jugando basquetbol con los chicos al primer receso.

-¡bien!-grito está dirigiéndole una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar- estaba tan jodido por esta chica.-

 _ ****En el salón de clases de Lucy****_

 _ **(* En *) /**_

 _ **::::::**_

-¿Qué sucede lu-chan?-le Preguntó una de sus compañeras y amiga.

-¿no te dieron duro anoche?-sugirió la castaña ubicada a un lado de las chicas.

-¡CANA! -

-eso no es eso- el sonrojo era por vergüenza-, además la cita fue horrible…-finalizó con un puchero.

-entonces ¿a qué se debe tu cara decaída?

-natsu-fue la simple respuesta, y el silencio gobernó el lugar. Extrañada la chica alzo la cabeza sólo para toparse con que su pequeña reunión se había vuelto popular, ya había al menos 7 chicas alrededor de ella para escuchar.

-nee Lucy, sé que estas en busca de tu príncipe y todo eso, pero… ¿alguna vez consideraste a Natsu para el papel?-erza fue vocera de todas.

-eh... ¡¿EH?!- esta vez fue un adorable sonrojo- ¿Por qué Natsu?, él… es…mi mejor amigo…además ¡es totalmente asexual! He visto que no mira a ninguna chica por más de 2 segundos, es una pregunta estúpida-

-tal vez es porque solo tiene ojos para una, ¿Por qué no le das la oportunidad?-

-Lisanna…-la rubia miró hacia su derecha sin querer afirmar ni negar nada.

El profesor hizo ingreso en el lugar y por más que quisieron seguir acosando a la rubia, la demandante Titania puso orden, nadie la desobedecía, mientras tanto la protagonista se quedó divagando en el tema.

Si se ponía a pensar claramente Natsu era un partido único, guapo, atlético y por sobretodo de un corazón único, podía ser infantil en ocasiones, pero si ella necesitaba un hombre en el cual llorar ahí estaba él, si necesitaba una distracción ahí estaba él…entonces porque nunca pensó en él como un prototipo de novio…. _porque es tu mejor amigo_ -hizo eco su voz interna- él era demasiado importante para ella, como para pensar en perderlo si las cosas no resultaban…- _ya deja el tema_ -se regaño y sin embargo siguió pensando en él durante toda la clase.

 _ **** Riiing, Riing ****_

 _ **(Y)**_

 _ **::::::**_

Al sonido del timbre la chica decidió hablar con el peli rosa, no tenía idea que le iba a decir pero quería verlo, tal vez así podría replantearse todo.

 _ **($ _ $)**_

 _ **::::::**_

La cancha tenia las puertas repletas con chicas gritando el amor que le profesaban a los chicos, sin embargo la rubia no tuvo problema al pasar frente de todas, bien sabido era que la oji cafe era la chica favorita de los jugadores.

Lucy observaba a cada chica que gritaba su amor al peli rosa, y como este las ignoraba olímpicamente, ella buscaba a un chico que le diera su atención a ella, sin embargo él podía ser tan distraído, como cuando en pleno examen pasaba una mosca y no le quedaba tiempo para terminarlo- _no es que ella lo estuviera viendo_ -

-¡LUCE!- el grito masculino la saco de su mundo, su guapo...err…su mejor amigo se acercaba goteando sudor-algo que le debería resultar asqueroso, le parecía increíblemente sexi- podrías tenerla-

Sostuvo la chaqueta frente a ella y lo miro fijamente, ignoro a todos para llegar a ella

 _-encantador-_

El chico no sabía cuánto más podría sostenerle la mirada-maldita fuera ella y su angelical rostro-se quedó mirando sus rosados y tentadores labios y cuando se dió cuenta que ella estaba hablando y él no estaba prestando atención, hizo lo que cualquier chico- _macho alfa_ \- haría en su situación, bruscamente le tapo el rostro con la chaqueta- _sudada_ \- y salió corriendo, sin tener la menor idea de que estaba hablando la chica...

 _-muy macho_ -

¿Desde cuándo hablar de comida hacia que el peli rosa saliera corriendo?- raro- susurro y se quitó la chaqueta de la cara, disfrutando de la mirada asesina que le dedicaban las fans de Natsu, con una maliciosa sonrisa se la puso por sobre los hombros- ¡tomen eso!-grito su yo interno.

 _ **** (- 3 -) ****_

 _ **:::::**_

Al segundo descanso, la rubia tenía planeado ir a un lugar tranquilo para descansar pero fue interceptada- _secuestrada_ -por las hermanas Strauss

-¡¿Qué demonios mira-san, Lisanna?!-

-no puedo más-susurro la peliblanca mayor.

-m-mira-nee…esper-

-¡¿por qué?! ¡Porque no entiendes que tu pareja ideal es Natsu!, ayer _saliendo_ con Loke, no puedo creerlo…cierto que también hacen linda pareja p-pero natsu es…el debería… ¡porque!-la chica le dedico su mirada de demonio a la rubia- deberías estar con Natsu, casarte con él y hacer muchos bebes adorables... ¡entendiste!

-a-aye- no le quedo de otra que asentir…una vez la demonio le dio la espalda con autorización de la peliblanca menor, la rubia escapo.

-¿Qué dijimos sobre ser sutiles?-le regaño Lisanna

-¡no me arrepiento de nada!-salió gritando la fan n°1 del "Nalu" mientras escapaba por la ventana- _que estaba a un lado de la puerta_ -

A la menor de los Strauss no le quedo de otra que bufar y suspirar, solo esperaba que Lucy haya captado el mensaje y no haber sido empujada a arrebatar la idea de su cabeza.

 _ **** (= _ =) ****_

:::::

Finalmente la _secuestrada_ dejo de correr y se instaló en un lugar de paz, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba a la chica dulce de todos los días, sin embargo la idea de casarse y tener bebes con Natsu se le quedó grabada.

-¿será Natsu realmente mi Chico soñado?-se preguntó en voz alta, y como si hubiese sido invocado escucho su nombre ser llamado.

-aquí estas- tenia pinta de haber corrido una maratón, el sudor le recordó que ella aún tenía la chaqueta del- te he estado buscando, ¿Por qué estas-

Él No pudo seguir, su instinto le decía que corriera de vuelta tan rápido como lo había hecho cuando la buscaba a ella pero ya había hecho una salida nada masculina antes.

-si te dijera que quiero que seas mi novio ¿que dirías?-ahí estaba la razón por la que debió salir corriendo, no podía hacerlo, no ahora, quería una declaración fabulosa y romántica-si es que se Atrevía _alguna_ vez a hacerla.

-p-p-porque estás diciendo t-tonterías…nosotros somos amigos ¿no?-dolía decirlo

La mirada decepcionada de ella le dio esperanza… _¿podría ser?_

-ya veo…entonces…ignora que pregunte eso, vamos la cafetería va a cerra-

-¿porque me preguntaste eso?-esa era una voz que nunca había escuchado en él…-lentamente se dio vuelta y el rostro serio del chico la hizo sonrojar- dime luce.

-n-no era nada, solo tonterías mías…ahora vam-el chico le tomo la mano impidiéndole caminar.

-¿tonterías?- no le gustaba, el tono de voz de él solo la hacía ponerse nerviosa- mirame

-eso fue lo que dij-un poco brusco con su otra mano la sujeto de la nuca- vas a dejar de interrumpi-no, no lo iba a hacer.

Durante años se quedó con el papel de mejor amigo, viéndola sonreírle a otros sin una pizca de esperanza de que ella volteara a verlo, se prometió así mismo que si en algún momento tenía la más mínima oportunidad, la tomaría, y si arruinaba las cosas, lo repararía, después de ella sabía que no encontraría a otra igual.

-no- susurro él cerca de su rostro- he esperado lo suficiente, y quería hacerlo de otra manera, pero tomando en cuenta lo que nos rodea creo que es perfecto.

-de que demonios estas hablan-otra interrupción que a diferencia de las otras fue con un _beso_.

Solo había una palabra para describir el beso- _ **glorioso**_ \- la suavidad de los labios de la chica lo hacía pensar en fresas, deliciosas fresas- diablos si no había valido la pena la espera.

-me gustas-no le importaba que la voz le saliera así de ronca, ni tampoco que un adorable sonrojo lo hiciera querer volver a besarla, tenía que sacar todo lo retenido en años- me has gustado desde que me golpeaste con tu zapato la primera vez, me seguiste gustando incluso después de ver que yo no era tú tipo y que no me miraste dos veces seguidas, y te aseguro que me seguirás gustando incluso cuando ya no quieras estar conmigo…-

-¿qué te hace pensar que estaré contigo…?-la voz de ella salió roncamente sensual y se preguntó cómo sería después de hacer otras cosas-

-que no has dejado de tomar mi camisa desde el beso, y me estas pidiendo silenciosamente otro-

-estoy confundida…tú…eres mi mejor _amigo_ \- el corazón de natsu dejo de latir por un segundo- pero me haces sentir segura cuando me abrazas, me haces reír cuando lo necesito y joder…me haces querer seguir besándote-

-¿la princesa acaba de maldecir?-se rio con tranquilidad, adoraba abrazarla, y tenía la sensación que de vuelta a clases le dejaría muy en claro a todos- _los hombres_ \- quien era su posesivo y celoso novio.

-solo bésame-ordeno su chica mientras deslizaba sus manos por el cabello de él…y claro ella no tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

 _ **** N (* o *) n ****_

 _ **:::::**_

* * *

 _ ***w* no tengo excusa o tal vez sí, estoy en mi primer año de U eso es difícil _ en fin, gracias a todos los que alcanzaron a leer hasta aquí-especialmente a-**_ _Crystalmeow-chan_ _ **-por esperarme tanto un besote para ti…ahora, necesitaba este One-shot para volver a acostumbrarme a la redacción, estuvo años bloqueada mentalmente para escribir alguna cosa y no quería darles algo mediocre -3-**_

 _ **Los amo, y a quienes siguen mis otras historias les juro que estoy trabajando :3**_

 _ **Gracias por leer y agradeciendo sus review**_

 _ **Se despide Hinata-chan^^**_


End file.
